Chinese Aster
by Elfe Allen
Summary: "Aku Akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau kembali, tidak perduli seberapa lama itu aku akan tetap seta menunggumu disini. Sampai kau menepati janjimu, Sasuke."/Rate-M for Safe/RnR/One-shot.


Pagi indah terpancar di kota Konoha. Sinar matahari mulai masuk diantara tirai menelusup ke mata yang sedang dibuai mimpi. Membuat kelopak itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris secantik emerald. Membangunkan insan yang tertidur. Duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan wajah kusut. Ia mengambil sebuah smartphone yang berada di dekat bantal. Jari lentiknya mengoperasikan, membuka salah satu aplikasi.

" _ **NO MESSAGE IN 771 DAYS"**_

"Hahh." Helaan nafas yang begitu lembut, matanya memancarkan kekosongan yang dalam. Namun sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya seakan sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup.

.

 _Sesuatu yang tiada._

.

.

 _ **Chinese Aster**_

Sebuah Fiksi Naruto Rating **T**

Disclaimer _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Penulis **Elfe Allen**

Kesamaan jalan cerita ataupun judul yang sama adalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun dalam hal ini.

.

.

Sesosok wanita berada di sebuah kebun yang berada dibelakang rumah, menyiram bunga dengan gembor berwarna merah muda. Bunga beragam tapi di domisili oleh bunga Aster. Tidak menghiraukan terik matahari. Sebuah senyuman masih terpatri pada wajahnya, seakan menunjukkan perasaannya.

Matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat, wanita duduk di kursi santai dibelakang rumahnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat di meja sebelah kanan. Mengamati titipan tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Ia menghidupkan smartphonenya, melihat waktu yang menunjukkan 05.27 P.M. senyuman itu kian mengembang, ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju lengan panjang dibalut _coat_ dan celana hitam ketat panjang.

Menghentikan sebuah taksi, duduk di belakang pengemudi. Selama taksi melaju membelah keramaian, wanita itu melihat keluar kaca dimana terlihat gedung pencakar langit menjulang dengan pernak-pernik lampu menyala.

Taksi itu berhenti di stasiun kereta api Konoha. Wanita itu keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Melangkahkan kakinya kedalam stasiun tersebut dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Duduk di kursi tunggu bersama penumpang lainnya.

Namun beberapa kereta telah berhenti di stasiun wanita itu tetap duduk disitu. Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu 09.12 P.M. stasiun mulai sepi. Merapatkan tubuhnya demi bertahan di kala dinginnya udara malam serasa menghembuskan nafas untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Nona kereta terakhir akan tiba sekitar 5 menit lagi, apakah anda akan pulang setelahnya?" seorang penjaga menanyainya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya memandang kosong lantai dan mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya. Petugas itu pergi kembali ke posnya. Entah apa yang ditunggunya sampai rela seperti itu.

" _Kereta pukul 09.17 akan segera tiba di stasiun, harap berada di belakang garis kuning demi keselamatan anda."_

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Ia berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di dada berharap yang ditunggunya datang.

Suara benturan rel dan roda kereta api semakin jelas terdengar, sebuah kereta meluncur kian melambat. Berhenti tepat di stasiun. Beberapa orang keluar namun tak ada yang menghampiri wanita itu.

Wajahnya lesu dan kembali duduk. Angin mulai kembali menusukkan dingin. Kembali seperti sebelumnya merapatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Waktu semakin berlalu, tapi wanita itu tetap berada disana.

Sebuah tangan memeluk keras tubuhnya dan membekap mulutnya, tak ayal wanita itu langsung memberontak. Ia melihat wajahnya, ternyata ia adalah penjaga yang tadi menanyainya.

"Ssst, diamlah nona. Padahal kau masih cantik, kenapa kau sendirian saja disini. Hampir setiap hari aku melihatmu. Lebih baik kau puaskan diriku."

"Heeyahh!" [Buakhg]

Pipi penjaga itu terkena sebuah pukulan dari seseorang berambut pirang, tidak lama seorang perempuan berambut hitam menghampirinya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Apa ibu tidak apa-apa?" wanita itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sarada?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" entah mengapa wanita itu malah terkejut dengan kedatangan putrinya.

"Ibu Sadarlah! Ibu, dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Perempuan itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu wanita itu dengan keras. Namun wanita itu menepisnya.

"Tidak! Sasuke sudah berjanji kepadaku bahwa ia akan kembali." Wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan lantang, raut kemarahan terpatri di wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali dan berdiri di samping perempuan berambut hitam, meninggalkan pejaga yang terkapar pingsan di lantai.

"Boruto!" perempuan itu mengucapkan sebuah nama, pemuda pirang itu membekap tubuh wanita tadi.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali." Wanita itu memberontak, tapi ia berhenti setelah merasakan sakit di leher kanannya. Sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulit putihnya. Wanita itu mulai _oleng_ kebelakang, dengan sigap pemuda pirang itu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku ibu," ucap lirih perempuan berambut hitam tersebut. "Boruto, cepat kita bawa ke mobil."

"Baiklah." Mereka kemudian mengangkat tubuh wanita itu keluar dari stasiun. Sebelum wanita itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya ia menjatuhkan setitik air mata jernih dari emeraldnya.

* * *

 _ **Akhir**_

* * *

Yooh, bertemu lagi. Bagaimana menghibur tidak? Hnmm entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Well mungkin tidak ada yang saya sampaikan jadi sedikit saja ya.

 _ **Elfe Allen**_

 _ **OUT!**_

 _Didedikasikan kepada author Bougenville._

* * *

 _ **[Omake]**_

* * *

Wanita itu tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuknya. Tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam, wajahnya tidak jelas karena hanya sinar rembulan yang menyinari melewati jendela. Lelaki itu mengelus pelan puncak rambut merah muda milik wanita yang tertidur.

"Sasuke-kun." Wanita itu mengigau cukup untuk terdengar oleh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menghentikan elusannya, sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang secara misterius dari kamar itu.


End file.
